Emma's Superwoman
by Spidey2
Summary: AU Clark finds out he's not alone, and Emma falls in love with his female alternate self.


Emma's Superwoman (AU after "Rosetta" and "Lest He Become")  
  
Written By  
  
Stefen Hagglund  
  
Stefen_hagglund24@yahoo.com  
  
Intro: This story takes place after "Rosetta" and "Lest He Become", but is actually two years later than when the episodes actually aired. This is a crossover of sorts between Smallville, and Mutant X.  
  
Summary: Both Adam and Emma are alive, and Pete and Chloe are told Clark's secret, and Clark meets his female counterpart from an alternate reality. Chloe and Clark also get married and have a family of their own, while Emma falls in love with Clark's "sister" (his counterpart), and have a family together by in vetro fertilization.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my girlfriend, Emma0211, who was also my muse for this story. This story is for you honey, I love you, Spidey2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Mutant X, and all related characters and indicia, Warner Brothers and Fox, and their afilliates do. I am only using their creations for entertainment purposes only, not profit. Copyright 2004, WB Network and Tribune Entertainment. Feed back is apreciated, but please, no flames, crude or obscene suggestion, or profanity.  
  
It was the evening after meeting Dr. Swann, and earlier that afternoon; a second ship arrives in Smallville, on the Kent farm. The pilot, climbing down a small ladder on the left side of the ship's cockpit, takes off the helmet, revealing themselves to be a teenaged girl of Clark's age, height, build, and looked identical to him.  
  
The girl was 6'3, with long straight black hair, brown eyes, toned muscular build, wasp waisted, and legs that were split high (long).  
  
The girl then put her helmet under her left arm and walked over to where Clark was standing; his mouth open and eyes wide with shock. Clearing his head, Clark takes the girl's hand in his and shakes it, welcoming her.  
  
Meanwhile, over on the west coast, in California, Adam Kane; leader of a resistance force called Mutant X, sounded an alarm that was heard all throughout Sanctuary, Mutant X's hidden resistance headquarters. "What's up Adam?" asked Emma Delauro, a psionic telempathic mutant, and a member of Mutant X. "I just got word Emma" said Adam, the only non-mutant member of the team, "that Eckhardt just sent four GSA agents after two possible mutants in a rural town in Kansas called Smallville." "You go get the others, while I get the Double Helix ready for takeoff." "Right" said Emma, just before taking off toward the living quarters of the other three members of Mutant X.  
  
Back in Smallville....  
  
After shaking hands with Clark, the girl then says to him, and everyone else present; Jonathan and Martha Kent, Clark's adopted parents, Chloe Sullivan, editor of Smallville High's school newspaper, the Torch, and best friend, and Peter "Pete" Ross, Clark's other best friend; "I am Kalina Jorina-El, I am from an alternate reality, and an alternate Krypton, called Kryptonia."  
  
"I am your female counterpart Kal-El" said Kalina. "However" "Yes?" asked Clark, curious. "I am unique in one respect." "Oh?" said Clark, now even more curious. "I was born with a penis and a vagina, What I am trying to tell you Kal-El," said Kalina, "is that I am an hermaphrodite, as well as your female counterpart."  
  
Suddenly, Chloe spoke up, saying "why did she call you Kal-El Clark?" Clark thought 'hoo boy! I was afraid this day would come, now it's gonna get all messy'. Clark sighed, defeatedly, before saying "Because chloe, that's who I am". "I came here in the meteor shower fifteen years ago. I was sent here to Earth by my father, Jor-El, for two reasons; to live, and to be a light for humanity. Kryptonians such as Kalina and myself, are "cousins", genetically speaking, to humans. We have all twenty three chromosomes you do, but we have three extra; combined with Earth's yellow sun and lighter gravity well, give us our powers."  
  
"My father was sent here in 1961, by Seyg-El, his father, my grandfather; to learn a hard lesson, and to grow up. But, while he was here, he fell in love with Lana's aunt Louise. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't; you see, former mayor davis, then deputy billy davis, tried to kill him by shooting him, but the bullet ricocheted and hit Louise in the chest, killing her instantly."  
  
Meanwhile, in the air above Pueblo, Colorado.... "Adam where are we going again?" asked Shalimar Fox, Mutant X's resident feral feline mutant, ana very sexy, fiesty, mischievious woman. "We are going to Smallville, Kansas, shalimar" said Adam, "it's a rural farming town, and it's also where Mason thinks two mutants are."  
  
Disgusted, Brennan Mulwray, the tall, dark haired, confident electrical elemental mutant, and member of Mutant X, says "When will this end?" Adam's simple answer was, "When Eckhardt and Genomex are dead."  
  
"I wish that day was today" said Jesse Kilmartin, the brownish blonde haired normally quiet molecular impervious/intangible mutant. "We all do man" said Brennan. "Me especially", said Adam, "I'm tired of fighting my former best friend."  
  
"How long until we get there adam?" asked Emma. "about another two hours Emma" said Adam.  
  
Back in Smallville....Kalina was telling everyone of her reality. "So, you're from the same family Clark is, just all female where you come from?" said Chloe. "Yes" said Kalina. She then took off her flightsuit, revealing a white spandex bodysuit and matching bomber jacket with a silver pentagonal shield with a stylized 'S' inside on the front of the jacket. She was also wearing white boots with silver trim . The boots were like combat boots here on Earth, but had high heels on the, and reached only as high as her calf muscles.  
  
Two hours later, Mutant X arrives in Smallville, landing the Helix as it was being cloaked, next to Kalina's ship; which looked like an F-14 Tomcat, only half as long as the real thing, and more advanced.  
  
First to step out of the Helix was Adam, followed by Brennan, Emma, then Jesse, and Shalimar last. Adam then walks up to the Kents and introduces himself and Mutant X. "I am Adam Kane, leader of Mutant X, and this is my team, Brennan Mulwray, Emma Delauro, Jesse Kilmartin, and Shalimar Fox." "We are here Mr. And Mrs. Kent, because a man by the name of Mason Eckhardt, thinks your son is a mutant, as well as one other, and wants to take them back to his company, Genomex, and control not only them, but all mutants as well. We are here to prevent that, and it may mean that we might have to take them with us to prevent that."  
  
"He's telling the truth mom" said Clark, "his pulse, heart rate, and perspiration levels are all normal." "Alright" said Jonathan Kent, defeatedly and sadly, "take them, but well, I'll let Clark and Kalina explain when they're ready." "I understand" said Adam.  
  
Clark the supersped upstairs and packed, while Kalina got back into her ship and used a transporter to beam Clark's small ship he came to Earth in, into the cargo hold of her ship, tarp as well. Clark then came back out two minutes later, three suitcases in tow, one under his left arm, while the other two were being carried by hand. "Well, I guess this is goodbye" said Clark, sadly. "Yeah, take care of yourself honey" said Martha Kent. "I will mom" said Clark. "I'm going as well" said Chloe, "and no buts about it either Kent!"  
  
"Yes mam!" said Clark, acting like a soldier at attention, as he saluted her. Pete and the others laughed, watching Clark mock her like he did. "Oooh Kent!" yelled Chloe, "wait til I get my hands on you!" "Uh oh!" said Clark, truly afraid for the first time in his life.  
  
While everyone else laughed at Clark's predicament, Shalimar turned to Brennan, and while smirking, said "That should teach you boys to never mock or mess with a woman." "Yeah", agreed Emma, giggling at the same time. "Okay shal" said Brennan, "we get your point" as Shalimar flashed a feral grin at him.  
  
"Knock it off you two" said Adam, a little annoyed.  
  
Clark, followed by Chloe, entered Kalina's ship before the aft hatch closed shut and the ship lifted off into the air, vertically, like an F-18, and cloaked itself, as it took off.  
  
Mutant X then left as well, heading back toward Sanctuary. "Kalina to adam, do you read me?" "Yes Kalina, go ahead" said Adam, over the Helix's intercom system. "I will be behind you shortly, though I will need the coordinates to Sanctuary in order to get there. Right now we are at Chloe's house, where she is picking up a few things and Clark is helping her." "Ok, sending them now." "Thank you Adam, I just received them." "You're welcome Kalina, see you in a bit, Adam out."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were back in the air and behind the Helix. Kalina then maneuvered her ship beside the Double Helix, and put it on autopilot. She the unbuckled her safety harness and got out of her pilot's seat, giving Chloe and Clark a tour of her ship. By this time, both aircraft were over Nevada airspace.  
  
Meanwhile, the four GSA agents finally arrive in Smallville, only to find both mutants, ( who were really Clark and Kalina, who were in fact aliens and not mutants), gone, after already having left hours ago before they arrived. "The boss ain't gonna like this" said one of the agents. "That's a given Sarah" said another, a man this time.  
  
Two hours later, at Sanctuary, Brennan and Jesse showed Chloe, Clark, and Kalina to their new living quarters, while Emma and Shalimar were having another girl talk session.  
  
"Ok Em, who is he? You're acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love."  
  
"Okay, you caught me" said Emma, "but it's not a he, it's a she." "Hold the phone! Are you telling me you're in love with a girl? "Yes shal, I am." "I didn't know you were bisexual." I'm not, and I'm nervous, what if she doesn't like me?" said Emma, in defense of herself. "Ok then, relax Em, who is this mystery girl you're in love with? Is it Chloe, Kalina, or me?" "It's Kalina I have feelings for."  
  
Unknown to both women, Kalina heard everything with her superhearing which just kicked in at that moment, and was flattered, smiling sweetly as she heard everything. 'Wow, I've never heard someone say they loved me, at least, not like that, before. I'm so confused now, I feel the same for her, but I have to bear the burden of protecting all of humanity. It was what mother and father sent me to Earth for' thought Kalina.  
  
'She's an alien?' thought Emma, confused now more than ever. 'Yes Emma, I am, does that bother you?' replied Kalina, telepathically, sensing Emma's thoughts. 'Honestly, no, it should, but it doesn't' came Emma's telepathic reply. 'Good, and Clark is alien as well, we are of the same race, but I am from a alternate reality parallel to this one'.  
  
Shalimar knew that look on Emma's face, she was having a "chat" with someone telepathically. 'And I do love you Emma' said Kalina telepathically, 'but you already know why I can't return your feelings for me. And Clark has the same destiny ahead of him as well. While my name is Kalina, I am in fact, Clark's hermaphroditic female counterpart.' 'You're a hermaphrodite? Cool!' thought Emma. 'Thank you, I was afraid you and the others would think me a, well, you know' 'a freak?' finished Emma, 'Yes' replied Kalina. 'That would never happen, we are a family here.' 'Speaking of families, would you like one?' 'More than you could ever know!' 'Then here is what I have in mind, we may not be able to be together as a couple as you and I'd like, but I can do this for you' 'I understand' thought back Emma, as Kalina 'told' her of her suggestion.  
  
'And Kryptonians such as Clark and myself are human, so it should be easy for you to conceive of our child' 'Or children' amended Emma, 'I want at least two, whether it is a boy or girl, or both, doesn't matter to me, I just want a family of my own.'  
  
When Emma and Kalina finished their telepathic conversation, it had gone unnoticed by Emma that Shalimar left her room, until they stopped 'talking'. "Shal?"  
  
Later on that evening, after Chloe, Clark, and Kalina, were all settled in, Kalina, along with Emma, approached Adam in Sanctuary's med lab. "Adam, can we talk to you, alone?" asked Emma, nervous. "Sure Emma, something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, we have this idea, and we need to talk to you, alone, about it." "Ok, I understand" said Adam, as he shut the doors, blinds, and the intercom off, in the lab. "Thank you adam" said Kalina, "now here's our idea"....  
  
"Ok, let's get started" said Adam. Two hours later, the procedure was a success and Emma was now a mommy.  
  
Six months later, Adam just finished giving Emma her second trimester checkup, and mother and twins were fine. Emma is the happiest she's ever been in the last six months, than she's ever been in her life. And her relationship with Kalina, now called Clara, is stronger than ever; they are the best of friends, even though not romantically involved.  
  
Emma is pregnant with twins and it doesn't even show, mainly due to the fact that Clara's alien dna is flowing through her veins. Emma not only has a motherly glow about her, but one of pure happiness and joy as well. As Shalimar remarked once, 'Motherhood becomes her'. Emma is pregnant with twin girls, both of whom, are exactly like their father, hermaphrodites.  
  
Three months later, the twin are born and given the names Emily Elizabeth and Callie Joann Kent. Emma named Callie after Clara, while Clara named Emily after her mother, but both agreed to use Kent as their last name, in honor of Clark, the twins' "uncle".  
  
Because of Clara's Kryptonian dna flowing through Emma's body, Emma is no longer just a mutant, but Kryptonian as well, like her best friend and her "brother" (i.e. Clark). When the girls were born they weighed in at 8 lbs., 6 ozs. And 8 lbs., 9 ozs., and 23" long, and had dark brownish black hair, and blue eyes like both parents; but had their mother's nose mouth, and ears, while they had their father's forward 'S curl in the middle of their foreheads, and dense molecular structure.  
  
Also, by this time, Chloe and Clark were married and expecting to give birth to their twin children as well, any day now. However, their twins were conceived the old fashioned way, through sex, and not by in vetro fertilization. Chloe however, is pregnant with normal twin girls, and named one of them after Clara, Clara "CJ" or "Jo" Joann Kent, while Clark named the other one Chloe Elaine "Lainey" Kent, after her mother. And like Emma before her, Chloe also received Kryptonian powers during her pregnancy with their twins. Also like Emma, her pregnancy never showed, due to her new Kryptonian dna flowing through her veins.  
  
Six months earlier.... Watching the news one night, it was reported that Mason Eckhardt, and everyone else who worked at, and for Genomex, died in an arson fire, which caused the main generator to blow, leaving nothing behind that was one Genomex. For mutants good and bad alike, this was a huge victory for mutants everywhere.  
  
However, Adam suspected that the suspect is still out there, and suspected only one person, the long thought dead Frank Thorne.  
  
Present.... After a long six month hiatus traveling across Europe, Frank Thorne returned to the United States. Where he will strike next, only he knows, and he prefers it that way.  
  
Chloe's twin girls had their father's black hair, forward 'S' curl, and blue eyes, while they also had their mother's nose, mouth, and ears. They weighed in 8lbs., 9 ozs, and 23" long. Both sets of twins are now the most powerful aliens/mutants alive.  
  
The End, for now.... 


End file.
